Meet Virginia
by Pickle2
Summary: Songfic to Meet Virginia performed by Train, please read and don't forget to reply!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did then I'd be so freakin' rich. Don't sue. And the song is by Train, that's not mine either obviously.  
  
I really like G/D fics and songfics but this is my first attempt at one. Please tell me if it sucks, if you like it, or if you just plain don't care. Enjoy.  
  
BTW the stars mean the song and *- blah -* means thoughts.  
  
***She doesn't own a dress Her hair is always a mess If you catch her stealin' She won't confess She's beautiful.***  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*-Ginny. Virginia. Virginia Weasley. No, not any longer a Weasley. A Malfoy. Virginia Malfoy. I love that woman. That beautiful red-haired goddess. She's mine now, all mine. And I never believed it could possibly happen.-* Draco Malfoy thought while he sat in his study. He had been married to Ginny for four years now, but it never ceased to amaze him that she . . . she was his. Ginny, his Ginny, who could be so feminine at times and breathing fire at him other times. For example when he acted like he had forgotten their anniversary. It took him a long time to live that little "joke." Ginny hadn't found it as amusing as he had. By the time Draco had picked her up to go to dinner (she hadn't known they were going to dinner, a special dinner that he had prepared and not spoken of) she was extremely angry with him and let him know immediately. Draco chuckled as he thought about it. Looking back, it was really quite funny, but also a very bad move on his part to act as thought he didn't remember their anniversary. *-How could I forget the day that Virginia Weasley became Virginia Malfoy? The day she made me a man? How on God's green earth could I forget that day?-* Draco shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
***Smokes a pack a day Wait that's me, but anyway She doesn't care a thing about that, hey She thinks I'm beautiful***  
  
~~~~~~ . Ginny smiled to herself as she walked to her cubicle at the Ministry. When she sat in her chair she glanced at the picture of her husband she had taped up. It was of him on their honeymoon in Paris. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing a dark blue sweater that Ginny particularly loved on him. For a moment she gazed at the picture watching her handsome husband. Then she tore her eyes from him, but her thoughts were still concentrated on him and those little angels they had created. *-My goodness, who would have thought that we would have such beautiful children? -* ~~~~~~  
  
***Meet Virginia***  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco remembered the day he met the real Ginny. When he was in his seventh year and she was in her sixth at Hogwarts. One day halfway through the year Ginny had been standing on her own outside after a hard quidditch game in which Gryffindor lost to Slytherin. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her red hair was going wild. When he was walking from the quidditch pitch to the school and he saw her his breath had caught. Lately he had been being nice to her, nice to everyone actually and he hadn't been quite sure why that was. Now he knew. Ginny had softened his heart, his whole soul and he hadn't had the slightest idea that she had. On that occasion he had walked up to her and had a civil conversation with her which concluded in him asking, well more like spewing the question at her ungracefully, if she would go with him to Hogsmeade on their next trip. To his surprise she had agreed to going to Hogsmeade. From then on it was Ginny and Draco. You couldn't really get one without the other.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
***She never compromises Loves babies and surprises Wears high heels when she exercises Ain't that beautiful?***  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ginny reflected on the day their first child, Narrin, was born. She was amazed that he had completely red hair. She had assumed that he would have strawberry blond or at least a lighter shade of red. However Narrin's hair was just as red as Ginny's was and Draco loved it. Secretly Ginny loved it too for she had always been a fan of red hair. Not that she didn't like Draco's blonde/white hair, she adored it, but it really satisfied her that her first son had red hair.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
***Meet Virginia***  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco heard a key in the door and grinned. He leapt out of his chair in his study and ran to meet his wife eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her as thought his life depended on it. In a way it really did. If he didn't have her he had no idea what he'd do. Ginny giggled and kissed her husband's chest. Well she kissed his shirt really and wrapped her arms around his neck which she had to stand on tip-toe to accomplish.  
  
"I missed you, hon," whispered Draco throatily in Ginny's ear. His breath in her ear made her tingle with excitement.  
  
She replied lightly, "I've only been gone since this morning."  
  
Draco picked her up and carried her to the couch where he promptly sat down with her in his lap. Nuzzling her shoulder he whispered, "Doesn't matter. I missed you."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I missed you too," she said bringing her lips to his and groaning as he stirred emotions in her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
***Well she wants to be the queen And she thinks about her scene Pulls her hair back and she screams, "I don't really want to be the queen!"***  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke before her husband and watched him for a moment while he slept. His entire body was exposed and that was the way she liked it. However, she thought he might be cold and pulled the sheets up over him as she got out of bed and put on her bath robe. She then proceeded to wander down to the kitchen and make a mug of coffee. On her way back upstairs she peeked into her boys' room. They were still sleeping soundly. As she walked into her bathroom and set her mug down she thought to herself *-Oh I might just want to be the queen. The queen of this household. I just might.-* And with that Ginny pulled her wild hair back into a pony tail all the while thinking *-Yes, being queen of this household is quite rewarding as long as Draco will always be my king and my boys will always be my sweet princes.-*  
  
Of course you know without me telling you that Draco always was Virginia Malfoy's king and her sons were always her princes that eventually had queens of their own.  
  
--Finis-- 


End file.
